Stop Right There
by BlackMidnightTears
Summary: I basically looked at a stop light, realized that red was on top, orange in the middle and green, on bottom, and thought "Hey, DaveJade with Dirk cockblocking." Because we all know this would totally be a thing. So enjoy! I told my friend this idea, and she wrote a story, so I might convince her to give it to me so we can have some criticism.


Dave ran into the apartment complex and through the door as fast as he could, while holding Jade's hand. It wasn't any better, it's not like they actually spend money to heat this place. He lets Jade catch her breath though. Each time she exhaled there was a large cloud of warm air. Her scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, and so was Dave's. He wasn't even winded, but he patiently waited as Jade recovered from their mile run. Dave's car had broke down on the way back from picking Jade up. He had told Dirk he needed a new one, however, Dirk procrastinated. With their hands still intertwined, Dave and Jade headed up the stairs to the top level.

"I'm home!" Dave called.

"What took you so long?" Dirk complained, eyes glued to the MLP filled T.V screen.

"In case you haven't checked your phone lately, the car broke down and we had to walk the rest of the way here." Dave snorted.

"Good," Dirk said, not even paying attention. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. Jade giggled, still shivering from outside. Dave led the way through the mess of an apartment to his room. All of a sudden there was a flurry of green and prickly. Dave flailed around, trying to get it out of his face. The Christmas tree they had decided to put up was now between Dave and his room.

"You aren't going into your room before you get the house cleaned up." Dirk said, exactly in the same position.

"But this is your mess!" Dave complained. Dirk shrugged.

"Still needs cleaning." Dave sighed, and walked over to the closet, and retrieved some cleaning materials.

"Looks like we got some cleaning to do Harley," He said tossing a bucket at her.

"It's okay I'm just happy that I get to spend Christmas with you!" She smiled, her buck teeth were now gone thanks to some dentist magic. Jake was on a job, and couldn't make it in time for Christmas, so Jade was spending it with the Striders. She and Dave had been dating for about a year, and she wanted some "alone time" with him. After cleaning for what seemed like hours, they were finally done. Jade flopped onto the couch, and groaned in exhaustion. Dave came over after putting the cleaning supplies away, and lay down on the couch with his head in Jade's lap. She absentmindedly started to play with his silky smooth, strawberry blond hair, when the door bell rang.

"Can you get that?" Dirk called from his room doing gog knows what. Dave groaned, but begrudgingly got up and answered the door. It was a delivery guy with some Chinese food.

"Dirk," Dave called behind his shoulder, "Food's here." Dave went back to lay on Jade. Dirk came out and payed for the food, then waved the delivery guy off. He went over to the couch and stood there expectantly. Dave sat up, and was moving closer to Jade to give him room, but Dirk just sat his ass down right in between them. Dave mumbled something that had to do with "cock block". Dirk ignored him knowing perfectly well what was just said. So they had their awkward dinner in silence while watching anime. When they got done, Dirk cleaned everything up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said.

"Okay," Dave said falling sideways onto Jade again. She again started to play with his hair, as she put an episode of Squiddles on. After a while of cuddling Dave got bored and reached up with his hand and pulled her head down for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, a voice startled them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Dirk said, rather loudly raising his eyebrow. Jade's head snapped up, and Dave sat up quickly. To no one's surprise, their heads collided. Dave rubbed his forehead, nothing seemed to be the matter, however, Jade's nose was bleeding.

"Oh, shoot." Jade said holding her hands up to her nose to stop the bleeding. Dirk got a Kleenex box and set it next to Jade.

"Should I leave? Are you two having an intimate moment together?" Dirk asked. It's only then that Dave and Jade realized he was only in a towel.

"Woah there, bro," Dave said raising his eyebrow and wrapping his arm around Jade's waist. "You tryin' to take my girl?"

"What you ya mean?" Dirk asked folding his arms over his well toned chest.

"Dude, your half way naked," Dave scoffed.

"So?" Dave sighed and decided to drop it. Dirk usually lounged around the house in a towel, and sometimes without a towel, but usually when guests were not around. Jade quickly recovered from her nose bleed, and suggested a game. None of the Strider brothers could handle Jade's kicked puppy look, so they gave in. For whatever reason Jade had decided to play Sherlock. The boys simply gave her a questioning look as she brought out both Jenga and Clue.

"Harley, we only promised one game." Dirk said.

"I know! We're playing a game called Sherlock. It's where we play clue with Professor Plum on top of the Jenga tower thingy, and every time we guess wrong we have to take a Jenga block out. You win if you guess right, and you lose if you pull the block that makes "Sherlock" fall." Jade explained. Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"Hey at least she didn't pick something stupid like Memory," Dave smirked. Jade huffed and shoved Dave as hard as she could. He pretended to fall, and grabbed Jade along the way. Jade squeaked. They landed on the ground with Jade sprawled on top of Dave.

"Whoa there, now I feel like I'm intruding on something." Dirk said, his hands up as he took a step backwards.

"No you're not. Dave's just being...Dave," Jade huffed, sitting up and swatting Dave.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to have some fun," Dave smirked. Jade ignored him and started to set up the game. After an hour, Jade guessed correctly. Unfortunately for everyone, all of them were good with their hands, so by now Sherlock was standing precariously on a wibbly wobbly (timey wimey) stack of blocks.

"Yay! I won," Jade squealed. Dirk lazily flick the base of the tower sending Sherlock to his untimely death. "Noooooo," Jade screeched, "But I saved him!"

"Face it Jade, he was going to jump, not wait until the building fell down," Dave said, digging around the rubble trying to find him.

"Yea, he had to get down sometime," Dirk said.

"Whatever," Jade pouted. "Is it okay if I take a shower?" She asked, while they were picking the game up.

"Sure," Dirk said. "You can use some of Jake's stuff in the bathroom," Jade went into Dave's room to retrieve some of her personal bathroom things, and made her way to the bathroom. Despite all their cleaning, it seems like Dirk just messed the entire bathroom up. Jade sighed rearranging things, before returning to her warm shower.

Dave and Dirk finished putting the game away, and chilled on the couch for awhile. Then Dave retired to his room. He sat at his turntables and started to make some remixes. Jade took a quick shower compared to her normal soak, and wrapped a towel around herself. She made sure to knock before she went in.

"Hey," She greeted, walking over to see what Dave was up to.

"'Sup," He said, glancing up. "Whoa there Harley, put some clothes on,"

"You sure?"Jade giggled wiggling her eyebrows. Dave grinned and leaned up to kiss her. Jade got tired of standing up, and sat on his lap. They continued their sloppy make out session. Dave's arms were now wrapped around Jade's waist, and he pressed her tightly against him. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"Make sure to use protection!" Dirk called out, poking his head in the room. He slammed the door shut and absconded before either of them could utter a word.

"He's SUCH a cock block," Dave groaned.

"It's okay. I should probably get dressed anyways," She giggled, standing up. She gathered some clothes before changing in the closet. She emerged in a sleeping gown.

"You can sleep in my bed," Dave said, finishing up a song.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She slipped under the soft covers, trying to relax her muscles.

"Yeah. It's fine," He said, stripping himself of all his clothes except for his boxers. He slid into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close once again. Jade grinned and snuggled close to him, placing her hands against his warm, toned chest. Enveloped in each other's warmth they slipped into blissful dreams.

Dirk grinned at the cutest couple on earth. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he shipped them so hard. However, he enjoyed cock blocking them too. They fell asleep in each other's arms, awwww. Dirk slipped back into the shadows and went to bed.


End file.
